The truth of Natsu Dragneel
by ZombieMIB
Summary: No one knows Natsu's past but what if it became relevant. This is my first fanfic hope you like.


**This is my first fan fiction hope you like. Don't own fairytail**

 **Chp. 1 Grand Magic Games Ball**

The story starts off with all the guilds in the castle having a ball celebrating the GMG and surviving the dragon attack. They were all in a big room with a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The back wall had 3 giant windows that looked over the city. At the front the room was a staircase that led to the podium where the King would thank the Wizards for their help. at the moment everyone is now entering the room and the party begins.

( _ **Imagine how they all looked in the anime)**_

"Lucy your dress looks great who you trying to impress, maybe a pink haired salamanders?" Levy teased Lucy. "What about you trying to get Gajeel to get the hint the you liiiiiiiiike him." She said just like happy says. "Stop teasing each other it's rude were at a party." Ezra said as shel walked over to them. "What about you Ezra. The Guy you like is convict who sports some blue hair if I recall." Chirped Mira. Ezra then blushed which made all the girls laugh.

After that Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Lyon, Jura and Kagura walked over. "Next time we fight I will win." Said Kagura to Ezra which made Erza laugh. "Juvia you look so beautiful, why don't u dance with a real man." Said Lyon. "Juvia already has gray-sama." "What's that supposed to mean Lyon" Gray yelled. "Nothing a boy needs to know about" said Lyon as Gray grew a tick mark. As they argued Gajeel, Levy, Jura and Lucy were also having an interesting conversation. "I bet I could whoop you old man" spouted Gajeel at Jura. "Gajeel stop that you know you'll lose." Said levy trying to calm the dragons layer. "Haha in the future I gladly battle you and win." Jura said while chuckling. Lucy then added "why does everything have to end with a fight."

The music then started to play and people were partnering up to dance. Juvia and Gray were dancing even though it looked like gray was dying at how close Juvia held him. Romeo had asked Wendy to dance and they were now dancing. Lily had asked Charla and she said yes which made happy start crying. Levy asked Gajeel to dance and he had just nodded and now they were dancing. Erza was dancing with with Makarov. Mira with Laxus. Rogue was even dancing with Millianna. But in the corner sat a blonde girl looking for a partner.

'Where is that idiot' she thought to herself. "Hey Lucy. You don't have a partner either?" Asked a sad looking blue cat. "What about you, why aren't you dancing with-" Lucy started to say before he started crying because lily was dancing with her. "Sorry happy didn't know, but have you seen Natsu?" She asked while still scanning the room. "He said he would be back later. He said he had to go meet someone, but-" happy continued to say. "But what Happy?" Lucy asked intrigued wondering why Natsu wasn't here. She knew he loved this sorta stuff. Happy then continued,"but he had a scary look in his eyes that I've only seen a few times. So I didn't ask any questions on where he was going." "That's strange I wonder what's up?" Lucy asked happy. "I don't know, but he promised he would be here before it ended. Then maybe you guys can dance and kiss cause you liiiiiiiiike him." Said happy but seconds later Lucy had punched across the room. 'Damn cat' she thought to herself. As soon as the song ended Team Natsu including there dance partners walked over to Lucy. The master was the first to speak," where is Natsu, Lucy?" "Ya where is flame-brain." Gray added which made everyone chuckle. "I don't know but happy said he had to meet someone before he came and he apparently had a scary look on his face." Erza was the next to speak. "That's weird. I hope nothing serious is bothering him."" Ya that idiot always draws danger to him." Gajeel pitched in as him, levy and first master Mavis walked over. "FIRST MASTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Makarov yelled. Mavis then said," Who doesn't like a good party. And also there is something weird going on." Said Mavis which made everyone wonder if Natsu knew something. "Do you think Natsu-San knows something." Wendy asked. They all were confused on what was up but before they could continue Arcadios-San went up to the podium and got everyone's attention. "Wizards guilds from all over fire we are throwing this party for you helping us fight the dragons, but his highness would also like to say something." As he was still speaking the door behind the podium started opening." Now introducing his majesty the king of fiore Toma E Fiore." Everyone was clapping and cheering for the king.

"I've never seen a king before." Sting whispered to rogue who shushed him to be quiet. As the King took the podium the clapping and cheering died down till all you could here was everyone breathing. "I thank all of you for protecting the kingdom. You have earned the respect of every other guild across the world and the respect of me." As he finished saying that he bowed down showing his thanks. He then continued "I also want to give a reward to a certain member of Fairytail who destroyed the gate and sent the dragons back home." Only a few people knew who really destroyed the door but mostly everyone was confued on who. "My thanks and the reward of his choosing goes to the Fairytail Mage Natsu Dragneel." Everyone then started clapping and cheering. As it died down the king asked,"Where are you my boy come and get your prize." Team Natsu were all face palming as they knew Natsu wasn't there and thinking how could this idiot not be here and collect a reward from the king himself. Makarov the spoke up which caught everyone's attention. "He isn't here he said he had other business to take care of." Master was shaking at how he pretty told the king he had better things to do. "Ohhh that's odd i had sent a messenger to his room earlier so he would know to be here. That's odd cause he said he would definately be here." The said while still puzzled by why he didn't show up. Everyone else had started whispering and started asking Fairytail mages where he had been.

As everyone was still talking Arcadios saw something outside. He then yelled "EVERYONE GET TO THE SIDE WALLS AND GET DOWN." Everyone started moving away from the three large windows that connected to the outside and hid by the walls. Mostly everyone had made it to the walls when a man in a blue cape was thrown though the right window and pushed all the way back to the podium stares. The a girl with the exact same cape came crashing throught the left on sliding all the way to the podium like the other did. Then one more came through the middle window but was wearing close similar to what Natsu wears Lucy had thought. When the dust was still clearing most mages got into an attack stances and were preparing for the worst. As soon as the dust cleared they all recognized the three people that had flew threw the windows. The first man that came through was Jellal then followed by Meredy, but what caught everyone's eye was the man in the middle that had pink hair and Fairytail mark on his right shoulder. No knew what to do but as the dust kept clearing they could tell the three were seriously injured. Jellal had a gash on his right thigh and he held his left shoulder. Meredy had bruises all over and she also had cuts on her legs. Natsu had looked the worst. Most of his clothes were ripped he had a gash on his chest that was leaking and had gash above his right eye which made the whole side of his face covered in blood. It had looked like they had been fighting and losing badly. When the three finally got there bearings Jellal then yelled " IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES YOU BETTER LEAVE." When he said that the whole room started laughing. "Whose crazy enough to attack the castle when all the strongest guilds are in." Yelled Sting. "Trust us get out of here before your hurt" Meredy tried pleading with everyone as everyone started to see the seriousness in their faces. "What's happening Jellal. Your really hurt." Erza said. "Meredy are you alright?" Juvia yelled. Makarov the stepped forward and said,"What is the meaning of this, Natsu?" As master said that everyone in the room had their eyes on Natsu who was still hunched over which his fist in the ground breathing heavily. "Leave" Natsu said in a kinda whisper. "What did you say?" Makarov said. What happened next surprised everyone even Jellal and Meredy who knew what was happening." LEAVE BEFORE YOU ALL GET HURT." Natsu yelled which made Jellal and Meredy look at him with concern. Everyone was shocked. They could hear and see the seriousness In Natsu's voice. "We can help were all your friends if they fight you they fight us Natsu." Erza yelled which everyone in Fairytail cheered. Then sting yelled "If theirs a fight Sabertooth wants in." Sabertooths members cheered. Then all the other guilds joined in and they were all chanting. "NO YOUR ALL TO WEAK" Natsu yelled which made everyone look at him with surprised and pissed off faces. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE ALL TO WE-" Gajeel was cut off by Jellal who said "Natsu said is true and if you stay here or help you'll all just get in his way." Everyone was now in shock. Laxus and Jura stepped in front of the three. "Your saying we're to weak, that's funny." Jura said as he chuckled. "Ahh were friends we fight together and become strong, so let us help." Laxus said. But before Natsu could say anything Meredy stepped in front of the them and said "Stay out of our way before you piss him off." She said as she looked back at Natsu who had stem coming off his head. Jellal then spoke "Please just stand aside." Laxus looked at Jura as Jura looked at Laxus. They both started laughing, which made everyone else start laughing.

Jellal and Meredy looked back at Natsu who was almost flaming. "Stand aside Jellal, Meredy." Natsu said in a serious voice which would make the hair on your neck stand up. "Natsu stay calm we can Just Leave and draw the guys attention away from here." Jellal tried pleading with Natsu but Natsu had had enough. He walked forward towards Laxus and Jura with his hair covering his eyes. "Last chance, step aside or get hurt." Natsu said. Laxus then said "It's you who need to stop before you get hurt" as he reached down to grab Natsu's shoulder but before he could Natsu had sent Laxus and Jura into the walls on either side of him which knocked them both out cold. Everyone gasped and ran to their sides while still keeping an eye on the three in the middle. "WHAT WAS THAT NATSU!" Makarov yelled, Erza then jumped in saying "AREN'T THEY YOUR FRIENDS." Natsu then stood straight up which made everyone stop and stare. He then looked at Master Makarov and said the unthinkable. "I'm leaving Fairytail." Everyone had gasped as everyone in fairytail was shocked but before any of them said anything Natsu raised his left hand to start erasing his guild mark, but before he could start Lucy yelled "Natsu stop this isn't you, just tell us what's up?" Before he could react to her statement Natsu looked forward throught the middle glass and got into a fighting stance. "He's coming." Natsu warned everyone. Jellal and Meredy got ready to fight and the. They all started running to the window in full sprint. Natsu was in the middle and he signaled Jellal to go right and Meredy to go left hoping to catch him off guard. Everyone started to step forward to help but Natsu yelled stop. Everyone froze in their tracks as they fealt an aura of magic that made them sick. It strong and powerful, more powerful then all the Wizards in that room combined. "What is this aura, Master." Laxus said as he started gaining conciseness. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Makarov yelled as he transformed into his giant form to cover everyone on that side while the other masters put up a sheild of Magic on the side. Then an explosion went off which sent everyone into or throught the walls." When everyone eventually made their way back to the main room they saw Jellal and Meredy unconscious and Natsu standing back at the bottom of the stairs. Across from Natsu was a man with black hair and wearing black pants and a black shirt. His eyes were all black which scared everyone.


End file.
